The Guidance of the Rainbow (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Guidance of the Rainbow. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at Twilight Sparkle's house, Nadira was helping her babysit her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor was on their meeting with Ransik. Nadira: Are you ticklish, Flurry? (tickles her belly) Are you ticklish? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Nadira: I thought so. Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate you're here to help babysit Flurry Heart, Nadira. Nadira: It's the least I can do, Twilight. Just then, The doorbell ring as Twilight answered it. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Lucas. How's it going? Lucas Kendall: Hey, Twilight. Is Nadira with you? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, She and I are babysitting Flurry Heart. Nadira: Lucas, What a pleasant surprise. Lucas Kendall: Hey, Nadira. How've you been? Nadira: Oh, Just helping out Twilight with babysitting Flurry Heart as usual. Lucas Kendall: I can see that. Nadira: (sniffs) Oh, Looks like Flurry's got a messy diaper. (to Lucas) Excuse me a minute, I have to get her changed. Twilight Sparkle: I'll give you a hand, Nadira. So, Nadira started changing Flurry Heart's diaper while Twilight brought out her Whammy. Nadira: There we go, All done. (use hand gel) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Lucas Kendall: Mind if I keep you company. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Lucas. Meanwhile at the CPA Lab, Ken was calling some friends for help. Ken Utonium: Really, You will? Okay, Thanks again. Bye. Professor Utonium: Who was it, Ken? Ken Utonium: It was the Glitter Force, Their names are Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn also Candy too. They said their here to help. Amethyst Utonium: That's great, Ken. You sure know how to find friends. Ken Utonium: Thanks, Mom. Am I a good helper, Dad? Professor Utonium: You sure are, Son. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He begins his next evil plan. Ivan Ooze: It's time we begin our next evil plan in Corinth. Masked Osodashi: Great plan, Ivan. Mojo Jojo: Let's hope we succeed this plan this time. Ivan Ooze: You'll see, Mojo. (to General Havoc) Havoc, You, Frax, Broodwing and Professor Cog will be in charge of conquering Corinth. Don't disappoint me. General Havoc: Yes, My lord. Elgar: So, What do we do know, Uncle? General Havoc: Is the Portal ready yet, Professor Cog? Professor Cog: All set, Havoc. Now, The Rangers are gonna get it. HIM: Oh, This should be good. Ivan Ooze: Go, And don't fail me this time! Brute and Block: Yes, Sir! So, They left through the portal and into Corinth. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends were hanging out at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this great or what, Guys? Launchpad McQuack: You said it, Twi. Mrs. Cup Cake: Come again, Mr. Mallard. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Thank you, Mrs. Cake. Just then, There was a call from Ransik on the morphers. Brick: It's Ransik. Blossom: Let's check it out. Applejack: What's up, Ransik? Ransik: (on a communicator) Meet us at te lab, It's important. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. Aikko: Here we go again. Danny Phantom: (as Danny Fenton) I can see where this is going. Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Crystal Prep Lab just as the Turbo, Time Force, S.P.D., Energy Chaser and T.Q.G. Rangers were gathered for help. Mirage: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: There's a call from Doctor K. Eric Myers: Luckily, Ransik called us to help. Wesley Collins: We came as soon as we could. Bridge Carson: Good thing we did. Jack Landors: So, What's going on? Jankenman: I don't know. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, What's happening? Ransik: We're about to find out. Soon, Doctor K was on screen communicating with the others. Dr. K: Ransik, We need your help. General Havoc, Frax, Broodwing, Professor Cog and their alliance are on our dimension. Send help from any group of Rangers you can send. Ransik: We'll do what we can, K. (to the Rangers) Rangers, The time has come to save Corinth. Rarity: Then what're we waiting for? Roman Matthews: It's not gonna be easy. Lucas Kendall: We're with you guys all the way. So, They all agreed to work together. Soon, Kegler and Alpha 5, 6 and 7 prepared the Portal to Tartarus. Kegler: The portal is ready, Ransik. Alpha 5: Now, Twilight and the others can go to Corinth anytime. Ransik: Excellent, It's time we begin our mission to save Corinth. Zordon: Good luck, My friends. And may the powe protect you. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Zordon. So, They left for Corinth right into the portal. When they got there, They've met with Doctor K and the RPM Rangers. Dr. K: Welcome back, Friends. Scott Truman: My father's expecting you, We must speak to him right away. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Scott. Soon, They came to see Colonel Truman. Scott Truman: Dad, We've got visitors. Colonel Mason Truman: Ransik, Twilight, I see all of you made perfect timing. Ransik: Of course, Colonel. Doctor K summoned us here, We came as soon as we could. Colonel Mason Truman: Professor Cog's back, And he's not alone this time. Twilight Sparkle: We'll handle this mission as best we can, Colonel. Jason Lee Scott: You can count on us, Sir. Colonel Mason Truman: That'll do, Jason. Dismissed. When they meet at Doctor K's lab, Leia begins to called upon the Kirakira A la Mode Cures. Young Leia: Hey, Girls. Mokona, Please use you magic to contact the 14th team. Mokona Modoki: Okay, Leia. (uses his communication magic) Pekorin: Hi, Candy! What this all about? Candy: It might be important, Pekorin. Emily Holmes: I think we're about to find out. Candice Roth: Same here. Dawn Swanson: It's Leia, She needs our support. Alison Stokes: She's going to get it. Sharon Brown: Right. Kelsey Hill: Let's make sure of it. So, They prepare the Power of Six by the Glitter Force Warriors that must be given to Twilight Sparkle and her friends during the battle for Corinth. Then, Twilight and her friends learned what there is know about the Glitter Shimmer Wand and two Glitter Charms. Twilight Sparkle: Is that really true, Leia? Young Leia: Yes, They each contain great power from the rainbow. Pop: Just you all wait and see. Dawn Swanson: With the rainbow to gulide us, We'll always find a way around everything. Sam: So true. Spike: Wow, We didn't really see it that way. Pop: You have now, Spike. Candy: If we all work together, We'll be sure to win. Soon, Ransik had a discussion with Zordon, Dulcea, Professor Utonium, Amethyst, Dimitria, her twin sister, Divatox, Anubis Cruger and Doctor K about Ivan Ooze's plot. Ransik: We don't have much time, Frax and Professor Cog had to be stopped right here and there. Professor Utonium: But how, Ransik? Corinth will be taken over soon. Amethyst Utonium: There's always a way, Drake. Anubis Cruger: Amethyst is correct, Our Rangers will win their battle against all evil. Dimitria: And they will win for Corinth, Anubis. Dulcea: Then we all agree, We must keep our faith in the Rangers working together. Doctor K: My thoughts exactly, Dulcea. Divatox: I hope we'll succeed this. Ransik: And we will. Zordon: The Rangers will win for Corinth, We must not loose hope. Soon, was working very hard on new upgrades for the Harmony Force Zords. Ziggy Grover: How're the new upgrades coming, K? Dr. K: So far so good, Ziggy. Flynn McAllistair: Let's hope Twilight and her friends can win this battle like last time. Scott Truman: They will, Flynn. And we're gonna make sure of it. At last, The Elemental Ultrazord now had Six New Legendary Formations. Later at the base, The Phantom Ranger found the right moment to reveal his true identity. Phantom Ranger: My friends, The time has come for all of you to know the truth about my appearance. Just as he powered down his Phantom Ranger suit, He revealed to be Zador. Android Justin: I don't believe it! Android T.J.: Now, We know what's behind the outfit. Android Carlos: Who are you? Zador: My name is Zador, I was a friend of the human counterparts of the Turbo Rangers a long time ago. Twilight Sparkle: We're very please to know you, Zador. Zador: Good to finally know you all as well, Twilight Sparkle. Soon, Twilight explained her plan to save Corinth from any threat. Twilight Sparkle: Once we put a stop to Frax, Havoc, Professor Cog and the others, We'll save Corinth. Wesley Collins: Good plan, Twilight. Scott Truman: Let's hope we win this. Bridge Carson: We will, Scott. (to Twilight) We're with you, Twilight. Then, Frax and Professor Cog were just about to activate a new doomsday device to blow up Corinth. Frax: Witness the distruction of Corinth, Professor Cog. Then, The entire universe will be ours! Professor Cog: I couldn't agree more, Frax. Revenge is finally ours for the taking. Mirage: Not by a long shot, Professor Cog! At last, the Power Rangers, The Justice Squad, Kirakira a la mode cures and the Glitter Force came to stop them. Emily Holmes: Your evil ends now! Blossom: Lead the way, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! Soon, The Rangers activated their morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Zador: Phantom Power! Next, The Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Then, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Then, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Energy Chaser Rangers: Let’s Chase Energy! Alex, Johnathan and Rex: Gold, Silver and Bronze! Energy On! Next, The Energy Chaser Rangers Morphing sequence. The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G.! On Track! Donnie and Conductor Ray Morrison: Train Power! All Aboard! Finally, The T.Q.G. Rangers Morphing sequence was last. Emily used her Glitter Pact as it opened. Glitter Force: Insert Glitter Charm! They've inserted they're Glitter Charms. Queen Euphoria: Activate Glitter Pact! Glitter Force: All together, Glitter Force Makeover! Soon, A Glitter Puff poofed from out of nowhere. Emily Holmes: Glitter Puff, Apply Shades of Power! Then, they've started they're transformation. Emily Holmes: Poof, Poof, Glitter Bands. Kelsey Hill: Yeah! Lily Parker: Oh. (Giggling) April Green: Watch out, world! Next, Chloe blow her Glitter Puff as they were transformed, at last, The Glitter Force has assembled and ready for battle. Emily Holmes: A fabulous shimmer, A glow in you're heart, I'm Glitter Lucky! Kelsey Hill: When you mess with me, you're playing with fire, I'm Glitter Sunny! Lily Parker: Puppies and kittens, the power of love, I'm Glitter Peace! April Green: A force as strong, as live itself, I'm Glitter Spring! Chloe Winter: Cool and shift as the winter wind, I'm Glitter Breeze! Dawn Swanson: A Shining Light is bright as a Lantern, I'm Glitter Shine! Glitter Force: Time to blaze away to a happy ending! Emily Holmes: Ready, Girls? Glitter Force: Shining Bright, Here comes the Glitter Force! Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Zador: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Ethan Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Red Ranger! Max Powell: Energy Chaser, Blue Ranger! Zoey Martin: Energy Chaser, Yellow Ranger! Roger Johnson: Energy Chaser, Green Ranger! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Pink Ranger! Alex: Energy Chaser, Gold Ranger! Jonathan: Energy Chaser, Silver Ranger! Rex: Energy Chaser, Bronze Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Energy Chasers! The Energy Chaser symbol appears. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q.G. Blue Ranger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger! Dexter Holiday: T.Q.G. Green Ranger! Renee Cunningham: T.Q.G. Pink Ranger! Donnie Parkinson: T.Q.G. Orange Ranger! Conductor Ray Morrison: T.Q.G. Purple Ranger! Jerry Martin: T.Q.G. Silver Ranger! All together: Power Rangers T.Q.G.! The T.Q.G. symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Police and Transport Power Rangers Unite! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! As Colors of Smokes and explosions appeared, The Trademark Blue Smoke of the Friendly Five appeared. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the Key to your Car! The Handcuff that Arrests Crimicnals! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Assemble! Young Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Frax: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Piranhatrons, Cyclobots, Krybots, Grinders, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! Brick: Come on, Everyone! Glitter Lucky: It's showtime! Darkwing Duck: Let's Get Dangerous! Altogether: Right! At last, The battle for Corinth has begun while Doctor K tries to deactivate the bomb with Tenaya covers for her. Frax: This is the end for you, Magic Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Think again, Frax! Magic Sword! Mirage: Passionate Spinner! Glitter Sunny: Glitter Force Sparkle Fire! Android T.J.: Turbo Lightning Sword! Wesley Collins: Chrono Sabers, Duo Mode! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender, Blade Mode! Bridge Carson: Delta Blaster! Jack Landors: Quantum Staff! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Ethan Nakamura: Drive Blade! Henry Fordham: T.Q. Slasher! Altogether: Red Magic Passionate Delta Drive Attack! With every attack, Frax was getting weaker. Elgar: Come on already, Laughter Ranger! Show me what you got! Pinkie Pie: You ask for it, Elgar! Laughter Lances! Glitter Breeze: Glitter Force Sparkle Blizzard! Android Justin: Turbo Hand Blasters! Blue Senturion: Senturion Synergizer! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Blasters! Roman Matthews: Delta Crossbow! Flynn McAllistair: Turbo Cannon! Aisha Campbell: Sky Wave Blade! Max Powell: Lance Drive! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q. Trigger! Altogether: Blue Laughter Delta Drive Blast! As they fired away, Elgar was getting more weaker. Kilobyte: Just wait until I'm throught with you both! Applejack: We'll see about that there, Partner! Honesty Axe! Spike: Honor Blasters! Glitter Spring: Glitter Force Sparkle Shot! Android Carlos: Turbo Thunder Cannon! Zador: Turbo Axe! Trip Regis: Chrono Sabers! Clay Benson: Delta Axe! Schuyler Tate: Shadow Saber! Ziggy Grover: Turbo Axe! Dillon: Cowl Laser! Roger Johnson: Lance Drive! Dexter Holiday: T.Q. Axe! Altogether: Green Honesty Honor Phantom Shadow Slash! At last, Kilobyte was growing more weaker. Rygog: I'm just getting started for my revenge! Fluttershy: Bring it on, Rygog! Kindness Daggers! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Glitter Peace: Glitter Force Sparkle Lighting! Android Ashley: Turbo Star Chargers! Katie Walker: Chrono Sabers! Elizabeth Delgado: Delta Claws! Kat Manx: Kat Daggers! Boom: Delta Lance! Summer Landsdown: Zip Charger! Jason Lee Scott: Speed Hammer! Zoey Martin: Energy Spear! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q. Hammer! Donnie Parkinson: Road Breaker! Altogether: Yellow and Orange Kindness Wisdom Delta Drive Strike! With every amount of attack, Rygog was getting more weaker. Professor Cog: You really think you three girls can take me on!? Rarity: You're about to find out, Professor Cog! Generosity Staff! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow! Starlight Glimmer: Triple Equality Baton! Glitter Lucky: Glitter Force Sparkle Storm! Glitter Shine: Glitter Force Sparkle Light! Android Cassie: Turbo Wind Fire! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Blasters! Sydney Drew: Delta Bow! Sam: Omega Blaster! Nova: Nova Blaster! Morgana: Night Blades! Gem: Rail Saber! Gemma: Cloud Hatchet! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Spear! Alex, Jonathan and Rex: Bug Blazer! Renee Cunningham: T.Q. Bow! Conductor Ray Morrison: Contucting Cannon! Jerry Martin: T.Q. Blaster! Altogether: Ultimate Generosity Loyalty Equality Delta Drive Blast! As they strike, Professor Cog was getting more weaker. Eric Myers: Okay, Let's see you newbies take the lead! Mirage: Gotcha, Eric. The Harmony Force Rangers: Ultimate Battlizer Anthro Mode, Full Power! Power of all Rangers, Unite! Soon, They activated their Ultimate Battlizer Anthro Mode. Wesley Collins: (activates his Battle Warrior Armor) Red Battle Warrior! Eric Myers: Megabattle, Activate! (activates his Quantum Megabattle Armor) Battle Ready! Bridge, Roman and Clay: S.P.D. Battlizer! (transforms into their Battlizer mode) Sonic Mode Activate! Z, Syd, Sam and Boom: S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode! (transforms into their S.W.A.T. Mode) Ethan, Max, Zoey, Roger and Melissa: Energy Armor Mode! (activates their Energy Armor Mode) The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G. Hyper Mode! (activates their Hyper Mode) Soon, The Rangers prepared the final strike. Professor Cog: No, That's not possible! Wesley Collins: Oh, It's possible alright, Professor Cog! You're time's up! The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Weapons, Combined all weapons! Twilight Sparkle: Ready! All Power Rangers together: And Fire! With one blast, General Havoc, Frax, Broodwing, Professor Cog and their gang were blown. Android T.J.: Yeah, We did it! Eric Myers: That took care of them! Then, Broodwing and Gluto were forced to retreat when Ransik caught them off guard. Ransik: Where do you two think you're going!? Gluto: Ransik, Uh, Long time no see! Broodwing: Just wait until we're through with you, Ransik! Ransik: You two aren't going anywhere, You belong in custody of Time Force and S.P.D.! Anubis Cruger: Well done, Ransik. Folwer Birdie: I thought we'd never stop them from escaping. Ivan Ooze: Mojo, Get the ooze bomb ready, Now! Mojo Jojo: At once, Ivan Ooze. Just as Mojo fires the Ooze Bomb, All the fallen generals were brought into their gigantic form. Glitter Shine: Friends, I want all to have my wand, It'll give Twilight the Princess Mode she'll need. Take it along with the two Glitter Charms. It'll give your Battlizer Mode as much strengh you'll need. Mokona Modoki: Well, Here we go. (opens his mouth and give Glitter Shine's own new items) Glitter Shine: Thanks, Mokona. Spike: Guys, Look! With the villains in gigantic forms, The Rangers make ready to summon their Zords. Glitter Shine: Insert Glitter Charm, Shimmer Wand, Give me your Princess Power! Summoning Pegasus Power! Then, Glitter Shine went Princess Mode. Glitter Shine: Princess Shine! Blossom and Brick: Let's get our Dynamos! Darkwing Duck: And the Squadtron! The Harmony Force Rangers: Summon Harmony Zords! Android T.J.: We need Turbozord Power, Now! Blue Senturion: Robo Racer, Online! Zador: Summon Artillatron, Release the Rescue Zords! Wesley Collins: Time Flyers and Shadow Winger, Online! Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Online! Bridge Carson: Delta Runners, Going Online! Boom: Blaster Runner, Online! Sam: Omegamax Cycle, Online! Jack Landors: S.W.A.T. Flyers, Going Online! Schuyler Tate: Delta Command Cockpit, Activate! Scott Truman: RPM Zords, Online! Ethan Nakamura: Summon Energy Zords! Henry Fordham: Summon Train Zords! At last, The Zords came just in time for battle. Twilight Sparkle: The Elemental Ultrazord is ready for battle! General Havoc: That's what you think! As General Havoc, Elgar and Rygog attacked, Twilight and her friends had to take measures. Twilight Sparkle: T.J., Blue Senturion, Zador, We're gonna need help! Android T.J.: You got it, Twilight! Blue Senturion: We're ready when you are! Zador: On your signal! Twilight Sparkle: Activate Legendary Turbo Formation! At last, The Turbozords, Robo Racer, Artillatron and the Rescue Zords combined the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Turbo Formation. The Harmony Force and Turbo Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Turbo Formation, Ready! Soon, Their fight goes on as they prepare the final strike. Twilight Sparkle: Activate Elemental Artillatron Blasters! (as the weapons activated) The Harmony Force and Turbo Rangers: Elemental Artillatron Rainbow Blast! With one blast, General Havoc, Elgar and Rygog were brought down for good. Frax: You may have destroyed General Havoc, Elgar and Rygog, But you'll have to deal with me! Sunset Shimmer: Wes, Eric, You guys ready!? Wesley Collins: You bet, Sunset! Eric Myers: With your rookies all the way! Sunset Shimmer: Activate Legendary Time Force Formation! Soon, The Time Flyers, Shadow Winger and Q-Rex combined the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Time Force Formation! The Harmony Force and Time Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Time Force Formation, Ready! As the fight goes on, Frax was about to finish them off. Frax: It's over for you, Rangers! Eric Myers: Don't bet on it, Frax! Q-Rex Missiles! Just as the Missiles were fired, They hit the Frax. Wesley Collins: Your Time's Up, Frax! The Harmony Force and Time Force Rangers: Elemental Time Saber, Full Slash! As they slashed with the Elemental Time Saber, Frax was brought down. Professor Cog: You'll pay for that, Rangers! Starlight Glimmer: No we won't, Professor Cog. (communicates) Bridge, Are you guys ready for this!? Bridge Carson: You bet, Starlight! Starlight Glimmer: Activate Legendary S.P.D. Formation! Then, The Delta Runners, Blaster Runner, Omegamax Cycle, S.W.A.T. Flyers and Delta Command Crawler combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary S.P.D. Formation. The Harmony Force and S.P.D. Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary S.P.D. Formation, Ready! At last, They had a rough battle with Professor Cog. Professor Cog: Once I'm through with you Rangers, Corinth will be destroyed along with those civilians! Starlight Glimmer: Not gonna happen! Activate Elemental Delta Enforcer! (as the Elemental Delta Enforcer was activated) The Harmony Force and S.P.D. Rangers: Elmental Delta Rainbow Blast! With one blast, Professor Cog was brought down once again. General Crunch: That was an impressive victory for you, Rangers. But let's see how well you'll do agains us! Mirage: You're about to find out, Crunch! (communicates) Scott, Are you and your team ready!? Scott Truman: You bet, Mirage! Mirage: Activate Legendary RPM Formation! Brick: Look at the Zords! Jankenman: They're combining! At last, The RPM Zords combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary RPM Formation. The Harmony Force and RPM Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary RPM Formation, Ready! Then, Their battle with General Crunch goes on. Spike: How do you like us now! General Crunch: It doesn't matter how strong you're getting, We'll still destroy you! Mirage: Not today! Activate Elemental RPM Saber! (as the saber activated) The Harmony Force and RPM Rangers: Elemental RPM Slash! With one slash, General Crunch was brought down. General Shifter: You'll pay for my comrade's destruction! Spike: No we won't, Shifter! (communicates) Ethan, Get ready! Ethan Nakamura: We're ready when you are, Spike! Spike: Activate Legendary Energy Chaser Formation! Soon enough, All the Energy Zords were combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Energy Chaser Formation. The Harmony Force and Energy Chaser Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Energy Chaser Formation, Ready! Then, Their battle with Shifter goes on. Spike: Time to take down Shifter! Activate Elemental Energy Ultrazord Saber! (as the saber activated) The Harmony Force and Energy Chaser Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Saber, Energy Rainbow Slash! At last, Shifter has been brought down for good. Kilobyte: This isn't over yet, Rangers! Ivan Ooze will reign supreme! Rarity: That'll be the day. (communicates) Are you and your team ready, Henry? Henry Fordham: More then ready, Rarity! Rarity: Activate Legendary T.Q.G. Formation! Finally, All the Train Zords combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary T.Q.G. Formation. The Harmony Force and T.Q.G. Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary T.Q.G. Formation, Ready! At last, Their battle with Kilobyte goes on as they remain stronger then ever. Kilobyte: You're no match for me, Rangers, Give up! Rarity: Never! Activate T.Q. Elemental Ultrazord Saber! (as the saber activated) The Harmony Force and T.Q.G. Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord, Final T.Q. Rainbow Slash! Glitter Shine: Glitter Force Prominence Spiral Attack! And with one slash, Kilobyte was brought down for good. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Ethan Nakamura: Bad Guys Brought Down! Henry Fordham: Villains Vanquished! Glitter Shine: Time to Blaze away, With a Happy Ending! With another plan failed, Ivan Ooze gets even more upset. Ivan Ooze: (growls) I'm getting tired of the Rangers always winning! Princess Morbucks: Uh oh, We may want to stand back. Principal Cinch: Ivan, What are you doing? Ivan Ooze: I should've destroy the Power Rangers long ago, I'll just start by giving Leia a new body! Leia: I'll be ready, Father. Then, Ivan laughs evilly as he absorbed Porto and the remains of his fallen generals as he gets even more powerful then ever. Back at Canterlot High, Everyone celebrated the return home of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Principal Celestia: Welcome home, Twilight. Vice Principal Luna: we knew you'd succeed your mission. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, All of you. Ms. Sara Bellum: Isn't this wonderful, Florida? Florida: It sure is, Sara. Emily Holmes: We did it! SpongeBob SquarePants: We sure did! Ken Utonium: Dad! They're home! Professor Utonium: Welcome back, Everyone! Pinkie Pie: Thank you, Professor! Rarity: You would not believe what we've been through! Ransik: At least you're back from Corinth safe and in one piece. At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Circuit came to find Twilight. Circuit: Amethyst, Have you seen Twilight? I've got to warn her! Amethyst Utonium: I haven't seen her, Circuit. Professor Utonium: Here she comes now. Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter, Circuit? Circuit: Twilight, I've got a reading on my communicator. Every time you've defeated Ivan Ooze's generals, He absorbed what's left of them only to make himself stronger then ever! Twilight Sparkle: That's terrible. Bliss: Look, Everyone. There's a Rainbow! Twilight Sparkle: But what does this means? Nadira: I have no idea. Ken Utonium: Look! As the rainbow were shown across the sky, The Glitter Force Warriors and the Kirakira a la mode cures use their the power to heal over the world. Then, Twilight and her friends celebrated at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie: Best Celebration Ever! Finally, They've laughed happily having a great time together. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225